bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Overly Complex Monkey
The Overly Complex Monkey is a monkey that is overly complex. It throws snowball glaive darts that deal 3 (+1 per 70 rounds) damage, slows the bloon by 50% (+1% for every 30 road spikes on the track) (-5% for every mechanical tower in the radius of this tower), and ricochets to the nearest bloon that has the letter "A" or "Q" in it's name (One extra ricochet per 70,000 total pops on your towers). It has the range of a tack shooter (temporarily increases by 4px for every MOAB Class bloon that enters the track) and costs 135 + X on medium (X being the round number * digits of lives you have - $500 for each Blade Maelstrom on screen). Attacks at the speed of a tack shooter. "The Overly Complex Monkey will confuse both you, and the Bloons!" Path 1 Demonic Terror: 'Snowball glaive darts now apply a stack of ''Demonic Terror every time it hits a bloon. This will slow the bloon by 4% per stack, as well as cloning it. Cloned bloons share stacks of Demonic Terror with all other versions of itself. When a bloon reaches 6 stacks of Demonic Terror, the stacks detonate. The original bloon takes 600 damage (+8 damage per 700 pops this tower has), while bloons within the hitbox will take half the damage. The cloned bloons transform into Evil Road Spikes (Lasts 5 (-1 per Cluster Bomb tower on screen) pops, deals 7x damage to ceramic bloons). Cost: $100,000 - 150N (N being the number of bananas you've collected total this game) "No idea what this ability does, but I'll roll with it!" -'' ''Overly Complex Monkey '''Hell Armour: Overly Complex Monkey equips Hell Armour, granting it 3 (+1 per nearby tower with red or blue) AD and 3 (+1 per 4 AD this tower has) PD. The PD fully regenerates at the end of every round, or regenerates by 1 every time it detonates Demonic Terror stacks. This upgrade also increases the number of pops that Evil Road Spikes have by 2 per AD this tower has. Additionally, all bloons in the tower's radius gain a stack of Demonic Terror every second. Cost: $4,000 + 3 Non-mechanical towers "This armour inspires me to perform human sacrifice! Or monkeys, those work as well." - Overly Complex Monkey Infernal Power: A memory game appears at the bottom right of the screen, above the fast-forward button. There are 4 buttons on the memory game. There are 5 rounds in each instance of the memory game. The buttons with blink in a pattern that the player has to click on, adding one button to the game every round. If all rounds are completed successfully, all 3-X-X, 4-X-X or 5-X-X Overly Complex Monkeys will gain Infernal Power for 10 seconds. This adds 2 extra snowball glaive darts to each attack, increases the AD of Hell Armour by 150%, and detonating stacks of Demonic Terror deals 1.2X more damage. After 10 seconds, the memory game is available to be played again. Every additional time the memory game is played in a round, the bonus of Infernal Power increase by 10%. Snowball glaive darts also now deal 5 damage + the stock price of Sears Holding in USD. If Sears Holding goes bankrupt, the damage is set to 6. Cost: $50,000 (-1 per Awesome Point on your Ninja Kiwi profile) "Sears better not file for bankruptcy!" - Overly Complex Monkey Minions of the Other Side: 'Overly Complex Monkey now summons a ''Devilish Minion every nine seconds (-0.05 seconds per bloon popped by any tower) at a random spot next to the track. Devilish Minions are melee towers with the range of a 0-0-0 ice tower that wield lightning pitchforks. They attack 3 times per second, dealing 1 damage per attack and applying a stack of Demonic Terror. Devilish Minions ''disappear after 4 seconds (+1 second per Banana Farm tower on screen). However, whenever an Overly Complex Monkey gains ''Infernal Power, Devilish Minions become charged. This increases their lifespan by 15 seconds, doubles their attack speed, and allows their pitchfork attacks to ricochet to 6 (+2 per Evil Road Spike on the track). Devilish Minions can be dragged by the player to new positions. Each Devilish Minion within the attack radius of an Overly Complex Monkey increases the damage of snowball glaive darts by 4, increases damage of detonated Demonic Terror stacks by 5, and extends the duration of Infernal Tower on the Overly Complex Monkey by 0.2 seconds. Cost: $61,660 + 25 Banana Farmers within the radius of Overly Complex Monkey (-1 per life lost this game) "They're really just angry Monkey Farmers." - Overly Complex Monkey '''Mega Range: Overly Complex Monkey puts on glasses and gains 3x range. Cost: $27,500 "What" - Overly Complex Monkey Path 2 Angelic Light: 'Every 8 (-1 per Overly Complex Monkey on screen up to a maximum of 4) attacks, Overly Complex Monkey afflicts a bloon with ''Angelic Light. Bloons affected with Angelic Light are 5% faster, but take 1 (+2 per tower with an even number of letters in its name) * (1.5 per 3-1 tower in range damage every 0.1 seconds until the bloon fully pops. Additionally, bloons that come in contact with it take 300 (-1 per life) damage and are slowed by 8% for 7 seconds (+ 3 seconds and 8% for every additional bloons with Angelic Light it contacts). If 2 bloons with Angelic Light come in contact with each other, they both lose Angelic Light, take (amount of money owned / 10 (up to a maximum of round number * 25)) damage, and are stunned for 7 (-0.3 per tower within 100px when contact occurs) seconds. Cost: Current amount of money - 500, minimum of (lives * 8) dollars "This is no better than the path 1 upgrade." - Overly Complex Monkey '''Redemption: Every 17 (-1 per bloon with Angelic Light on screen up to a maximum of 8) attacks, Overly Complex Monkey afflicts 1 (+1 per Mortar Battery on screen) bloon in its range with Redemption. Bloons afflicted with Redemption will move towards the beginning of the track at the speed of a Pink Bloon (speed increased by 1.15x per bloon with an acronym for a name on screen). Then, it slams down, knocking all bloons within a 50 (+1 per digit of money)px radius into the air for 1.1 (+0.05 per metallic bloon or tower within the bloon's radius) seconds. Airborne Bloons cannot move and take 2x damage. If a Bloon with Angelic Light recieves Redemption, the knocked up bloons also recieve Angelic Light for 2 seconds. Cost: $9,000 and a monkey village with 2 upgrades on any path "How is redemption related to villages? News to me." - Overly Complex Monkey Furious Justice: 'A basic linear equation appears above Overly Complex Monkey with a 10 (-0.02 per age of the player) second time limit. If the question is answer correctly, Overly Complex Monkey gains ''Furious Justice for 5 seconds. Overly Complex Monkey takes half damage, attacks 1.5 (+0.1 per Banana Farm tower on screen) times faster, and deals extra damage per attack equal to 50 (+25 per Ninja Kiwi coins spent on your account). A new question appears every 15 seconds. Additionally, all effects of Angelic Light and Redemption are doubled during Furious Justice. Cost: $75,000 + 100 monkey money. "Buy Ninja Kiwi coins!" - Overly Complex Monkey '''Heroic Visions: Ability: Overly Complex Monkey posesses a Hero monkey for 10 (+1 per tower on screen with a name longer than two words) seconds, giving it +5000 AD (+500 per upgrade on Overly Complex Monkey), +125% attack speed (+5% per application installed on the player's smartphone) and resets all the hero's ability cooldowns. While this ability is active, Overly Complex Monkey cannot attack, but instead transforms into a Statue of Hope, making all towers within its attack radius invulnerable during this time. When a bloon moves into the attack radius of the Statue of Hope, it immediately gains a stack of Angelic Light. If a bloon remains in the attack radius of the Statue of Hope for 3 (-0.003 per pop count of all Dart Monkeys combined) seconds, it has a 1% chance of receiving Redemption. This chance increases by 1% every addtional 0.05 seconds that the bloon remains in the radius. Overly Complex Monkey immediately receives Furious Justice upon the ability ending. Cooldown: 77.54 seconds (+1 for each Devilish Minion ''on screen) (-1 for each map completed on Hard Mode on the player's account). Cost: $10,000 (+$1000 for every Ninja Monkey you've purchased within the past week) ''"I hate ninjas!" - Overly Complex Monkey Big Bloon Beat-Up: Second Ability: Overly Complex Monkey gains a black belt, dealing 5000 damage to the strongest bloon on screen. Cooldown: 60 seconds. Cost: $70,000 "Are you kidding me" - Overly Complex Monkey Path 3 Accelerating Speedboat: Overly Complex Monkey enters a Speedboat. At the start of the round, Overly Complex Monkey will turn on the engine and zooming around within its original attack radius, effectively giving it more range. Overly Complex Monkey moves at 100px per second (+20 per second spent in the round) and moves completely randomly as long as it is within range of the track. At 5 seconds into the round, Overly Complex Monkey gains the effect Accelerated. While Accelerated, Overly Complex Monkey attacks 1.2x (+0.06x per second spent in the round) faster, projectiles travel 2.35x faster, and can knock back bloons 1px (+1 per X-X-1 or higher Super Monkey on screen.). Additionally, Bloons hit by the Speedboat will take 10 (+5 per Speedboat on the screen) damage and receive all on-hit effects from this or any other upgrade path. Cost: $40,000 (-$7,000 per aquatic tower purchased within the last 40 seconds) "Wait, so if the first two paths are about demonic and angelic powers, then why in the world is the third path about boats?" - Overly Complex Monkey Anchor of Wrath: While Accelerated, ''Overly Complex Monkey now has a 5% chance to throw an ''Anchor of Wrath ''instead of a snowball glaive dart. ''Anchors of Wrath have infinite range, deal 50 (+50 per Anchor thrown this round) damage and root the bloon in place for 5 (+0.24 per second spent in the round) seconds. While the bloon is rooted, towers which are able to attack the bloon become Wrathful, gaining 25% extra attack speed. Wrathful can stack up to 3 times on a tower, once for each rooted bloon within its attack range. If a tower somehow recieves more than 3 Wrathful stacks, it loses them all and becomes Enraged, gaining 300% attack speed and dealing 5x damage to all bloons for 5 (+0.01 per round) seconds. Afterwards, the tower is unable to become Wrathful for 20 (-0.2 per Tier 5 tower on your screen) seconds. Cost: $30,000 + 2 minute building time, can be sped up with 30 Monkey Money "I probably got this upgrade from... Anchorage" - Overly Complex Monkey Perilous Pollutants: The Speedboat now travels 1.5x (+0.2x per Anchor of Wrath thrown on the previous round) faster and effects of Accelerated are twice as strong, but now pollutes the air with toxic chemicals. A minigame will appear at the top of the screen every 20 seconds while Overly Complex Monkey is Accelerated, where 3 clouds of pollution and 3 Cleanup Copters appear. The player simply needs to drag each Cleanup Copter to a cloud of pollution within 3 seconds as soon as the minigame appears. If the player is successful, Overly Complex Monkey will gain Acute Environmental Awareness for 10 (+1 per Druid Monkey on screen) seconds. While under the effects of Acute Environmental Awareness, Overly Complex Monkey deals double damage and has a 30% (+0.5% per upgrade on a druid monkey on screen) chance to throw Anchors of Wrath instead. All towers within Overly Complex Monkey's range deal double damage as well during this time. Cost: $85,000 (-$5,000 per United Nations Sustainable Development Goal currently being achieved). "Climate change is real, everyone!" - Overly Complex Monkey Scourge of the Seven Seas: Overly Complex Monkey's Speedboat becomes a Ghost Ship. The Ghost Ship moves at 3x (+0.01x per Monkey Bucaneer on screen) the speed of the Speedboat ''and can travel up to anywhere on screen. It is also ''Accelerated from the start, and emits less pollutants, reducing the number of pollutant clouds in the Cleanup Copter minigame to 2. When the Ghost Ship hits a bloon, it deals 50 damage (+10 per Speedboat ''on the screen) (+50 per ''Ghost Ship on the screen) (+10 per second spent in the round) and applies a stack of Terrified. Terrified slows bloons by 5.5% per stack and lasts 3 seconds. If a Terrified bloon is applied another stack, it will scream, stunning all nearby bloons for 0.3 (+0.03 per Ice Tower on the screen) seconds. Terrified bloons also take double damage from Anchors of Wrath, Wrathful towers, and Enraged towers. Additionally, Anchors of Wrath now knock back bloons by 4% (+1% per Enraged tower on screen) of the track length and immediately apply 2 stacks of Terrified. Cost: $60,000 (-$3,500 per Ghost MOAB or Necroblimp popped this game) "They don't stand a ghost of a chance!" - Overly Complex Monkey Boat Blitz: When a bloon leaks, deal 2000 damage to all bloons on screen. Cost: $35,000 "Bruh" - Overly Complex Monkey Trivia why did i make this Doue (talk) 04:07, May 9, 2017 (UTC) why did i update this for btd6 Doue (talk) 01:10, July 25, 2019 (UTC) Category:Monkey Towers Category:Towers Category:Joke Conceptions